A Never Ending Search
by XallionLuv
Summary: Elena's parents are dead and she goes missing. But what happens when Stefan finds out and he will stop at nothing to find her and make sure everythings okay. Will Stefans love prove to be strong enough for him to find Elena or will he give up and move on?


Stefan's POV

It was just as any other day and ever since the fight with Elena things have been pretty strange. Everyone is always looking at me with sorrowful eyes and I hear the

whispers left in my wake. Continuously I am left with no other thought pattern, than to assume that the stares and whispers are just the consequences of "The Fight" with Elena. After

about a week of enduring the unwanted attention, my thoughts all seem to be consumed with what has been happening. I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Meredith!" I shout out as I spot the one person I have been desperately looking for. She will definitely know what's up.

"Oh! Hey there Stefan! What's going on?"

"Look ever since Elena and I had that fight everyone's been looking at me really weird and now that I think about it, I haven't seen her around in a while, like at all. Do you have any ideas why this is?" I asked, beginning to become angered and impatient. The look on her face was enough to tell me that something was definitely wrong. I heard her gulp and then take a deep breath, but she said nothing, she just stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Meredith… What is it?" Concern was now painted on my face.

"You haven't heard?" Her voice was shaking and barely audible. _Okay, what on earth is going on?_ I thought to myself.

"No Meredith I haven't heard. Haven't heard what? Meredith would you mind please telling me what the heck is going on that I don't know about?" I half asked, half barked. I

was becoming filled with more and more angst towards this situation by the second. Something had happened to somebody that I loved and cared for dearly and nobody even bothered

to tell me anything.

"It's…It's about Elena…" She began, but that was enough for me to do a complete 180. I went from angry to scared in one second. "The night you guys had that fight she

walked down to the cemetery alone to be alone and she stayed for a long time, at least half the night, and her parents began to worry and they drove all around town looking for her.

That's when it happened…" Her voice became barely a whisper. I could have sworn I saw tears building in her eyes. One thing I know about Meredith is that she doesn't cry. _This has to _

_be bad. And if I don't find out what going on I'm going to lose it._

"That's when it happened? That's when what happened?" I prompted. I felt my heart in my throat and my stomach was queasy. I was scared to death of what she was going

to say next. "Well her parents got into an accident, killing both of them. When Elena heard, she was completely devastated, I mean, anyone would be devastated to find out that both of

their parents were dead. First you leaving her, then them, she couldn't handle it all. She walked home and laid in her room for a few days, or that's what the story is, and she didn't come

out for anything. She called her father's cell phone only to find that it has been shut off already. After that she went missing. She's not at the house, not at the cemetery, nowhere.

Nobody's seen her since…" Her voice broke at the end, and for the first time in the twelve years that I've known Meredith, she cried. I let her fall into my arms and cry. _Oh My God. What_

_have i done? _I was filled with so much sadness. I've never felt this way before. Why did this have to happen to Elena? She didn't deserve this. Yes, she has her days but she definitely

didn't deserve this. I then made a promise to myself; I was going to help Elena, no matter what it took. I was going to do everything in my ability to find Elena and make sure she was

safe. But how was I going to find her? I had absolutely nothing to go off of. Only that she was last seen walking home from the cemetery. She's been missing for more than a week now.

She could be anywhere by now. This was going to be hard, I needed help.


End file.
